Sorpresa SasuHina
by MorphineJackson
Summary: Sasuke no tiene idea de que obsequiarle a su linda prometida por san Valentín. buscará una manera de sorprenderla.


Mansión Uchiha

Aquella mañana Hinata se había levantado temprano y fue a la empresa dejando a un muy dormido Sasuke que ni siquiera sintió el ruido de sus nauseas matutinas.

Itachi había vuelto por unas horas ya que le encomendaron otro caso de investigación, Itachi era un afamado detective pero aprovecharía para tomar un baño y molestar a su "querido estúpido hermano menor"

\- Hey estúpido, ¡despierta!.- gritó Itachi al ingresar a la habitación de su hermano

\- Hinata.- murmuró algo adormilado.

\- idiota, ella ya se fue.- respondío itachi divertido

\- ¿Cómo que se fue?.- Sasuke se levantó de golpe.

\- fue a la empresa, ella si es responsable.- respondió Itachi con cierta indiferencia -. Deberías prepararle algo ya que hoy es el día del amor, es san Valentín, cómprate algún traje o que se yo.

\- hmp.- respondió el menor para luego levantarse como era posible que su Hinata lo dejara dormido, es más como él había podido quedarse dormido tan profundamente y no haberla escuchado, definitivamente esto era una molestia.

Salió al comedor para desayunar, Hinata se había molestado en prepararle el desayuno y había dejado una nota.

"**_Feliz día del amor _****_Sasuke!,_**

**_espero te guste lo prepare con mucho amor_**

**_\- Hina :)"_**

Definitivamente ella era la única mujer que soportaba al frío Uchiha o al menos eso aparentaba ser, no por nada Hinata estaba esperando un hijo de suyo.

\- ¿qué le prepararé?.- pensó en voz alta

\- cualquier cosa menos una noche de sexo.- respondió Itachi algo burlón ocasionando un imperceptible rubor en Sasuke-. Seguro que si me quedara aquí más de unas horas podría escuchar los gritos y gemidos de mi linda cuñada-. Continúo burlándose.

\- ¡Cállate Itachi!- rugió Sasuke.

\- Si quieres un consejo mejor ve con Shikamaru o con tu amiguito Naruto.- respondió -. Yo me voy, no puedo quedarme tengo que salir de nuevo-. Dicho eso salió de la mansión.

\- ya entendí, debo de pedir consejo-. Suspiró.- pero el idiota de Naruto seguro ha olvidado que fecha es hoy, lo mejor será hacerlo yo solo.- suspiró.

a las siete de la noche había una fiesta organizada por los Hyuga en honor al niño que esperaban. Aun así Sasuke no tenía ni un rábano de idea de que hacer o decir, estaba más perdido que manzana en medio de tomates.

El asunto era que había consultado con todos.

\- es problemático-. Había respondido Shikamaru que había salido de su departamento (Que compartía con su novia Temari) al recibirlo despeinado y con la toalla a la cintura.

\- ¿¡Es hoy!? ¡¡lo había olvidado!!.- gritó Naruto cuando lo llamó por teléfono.

\- Regálale una marioneta o alguna muñeca.- le había respondido Kankuro cuando había estado viendo los detalles de la fiesta.

\- ¡no tengo idea, espera... ¡ya sé! Dale un ramo de rosas.- había respondido Suigetsu.

\- solo no la hagas enojar.- le había respondido Juugo.

Con Choji ni habló, porque le iba a sugerir obsequiar comida. Kiba y Shino irían de chismosos. Eso era claro.

¿Acaso ninguno pensaba decir algo interesante o al menos darle una idea?. No sabía qué hacer, La mansión de los Hyuga estaba decorada como si fuese algún festival, había desde juegos, corazones, bombones, dulces y cualquier cursilería.

pero él no tenía claro que hacer. Aún quedaba por preguntarle a alguien, no era su amigo pero era alguien cercano, bueno según le había dicho hace años su igual... Bueno que más le quedaba hablar con Gaara.

al pensar en pelirrojo el cual ahí aparecía como una invocación junto a su prometida ambos vestidos de rojo, definitivamente esos eran tal para cual. Sasuke se adelantó a él y pidió el pequeño favor.

\- hmmm.- murmuró Gaara-. Solo haz lo que te salga del Corazón, que sea muy natural de ti, bueno que sientas que puedes hacerlo sin ningún esfuerzo, sin que sea una obligación sino por amor.- le respondió. Se notaba que aquella chica le estaba enseñando a amar de apoco.

\- Gracias.- murmuró frio y se retiró. ¿Cómo rayos no se le había ocurrido hacer algo que el sintiera y que le naciera del corazón?.

Era claro acercarse a Naruto le había afectado. Ese tarado era una mala influencia para su cerebro que dejaba de funcionar.- Por suerte Hinata trabaja hasta las 8pm .- susurro para sí.

Su sorpresa era adornar la mansión Uchiha, quien lo diría ahora él estaría de romántico. era un Patético, un completo idiota pero era un idiota enamorado de su bella prometida de ojos de luna.

Arregló la casa en tiempo record de hecho gracias a algunos sirvientes que habían querido ayudarle para dar la sorpresa a Hinata.

Hinata ingresó a la mansión Uchiha la cual estaba oscuras, notó que había un pequeño camino de rosas por el piso y varias velas que le indicaban por donde caminar, sentía curiosidad ¿acaso Sasuke se había tomado la molestia de hacer todo eso?.. Sin más llego a la cocina la cual era también el comedor ahí estaba Sasuke esperándola con una cena, él se veía realmente guapo a la luz de las velas definitivamente agradecía el ser su prometida y madre del pequeño que estaban esperando.

\- siéntate amor.- habló el Uchiha sacando a Hinata de sus pensamientos.

\- S-Sasuke no creí que tú harías estas cosas-. Dijo mientras se acercaba a cenar.

\- ni yo.- murmuro para si-. Lo preparé para ti.- extendió Dangos y Arroz con curry.

Hinata comió tranquila definitivamente el Uchiha era un excelente cocinero no dijeron más durante la cena.

Luego de terminar la cena la pareja se levantó, salieron de la mansión rumbo a la mansión Hyuga, donde les esperaba la fiesta que sería muy agotadora, bailaron en ella, se tomaron fotos con sus amigos, Temari había amanzanado más de 10 veces a Sasuke por robarle a su mejor amiga. Hinata sonreía, los padres de ambos jóvenes reían ante aquella escena y pensaban en una manera de separar a Itachi de su hermanito menor para que contrajera nupcias.

Definitivamente Hinata era la luz en su vida. Antes de medianoche ambos volvieron a la mansión donde Sasuke la cargó escaleras arriba dirigiéndose a la habitación que sería para el bebé, aquella habitación estaba llena de girasoles, velas y peluches y la cama tenía un peluche gigante que era un lobo, traía una tarjeta que decía:

**_"para nuestro pequeño o pequeña_**

**_\- Sasuke"_**

Eso emocionó a la peliazul que lloraba cual niña.

\- es hermoso.- susurró

\- Te amo Hinata.- murmuró a su oído antes de besar sus labios.

Fin.


End file.
